Animal I have become
by Razoue
Summary: Forcé de se rendre à l'université surnaturelle de Beacon Hill, Stiles Stilinski, un pauvre humain, va tenter de survivre face aux nombreuses créatures qui n'attendent qu'une chose... de la bonne chaire fraîche! Heureusement pour lui, il fera la connaissance de personnes inattendues, dont certaines qui vont littéralement changer sa vie. UA/Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fanfic qui me trottait dans la tête. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle prendra, tout dépend si je suis inspirée. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant une petite review!**

**Rating**: M ( pour ne pas changer )

**Pairing** : Sterek ( pour ne pas changer bis )

**Disclaimer **: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant je suis en cours de négociation avec Jeff Davis.

**Voilà voilà , bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Avez vous déjà eu le sentiment de ne pas être à votre place ? Vous savez, quand vous êtes trop différent, que vous devriez être ailleurs, avec les vôtres. Et bien, c'est ce que moi je vis tous les jours depuis que je suis né. Impensable, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est bel et bien la vérité.<p>

Vous voulez que je vous raconte mon histoire ? Accrochez vous bien.

Déjà, commençons par nous présenter. Moi, c'est Stiles Stilinski. Un simple mec de 17 ans qui vit dans une petite ville nommée Beacon Hill. Jusque là me direz vous, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel. Mais on y vient. Ma mère est décédée quand elle m'a mise au monde, elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Mon père était anéanti mais il n'a jamais cessé de prendre soin de moi et de m'aider à survivre. Oui vous avez bien lu, à survivre. Parce que notre monde tel que nous le connaissions à tout simplement... disparu. De nos jours, les humains se font rares, quasi inexistants. Je ne peux même pas affirmer combien il en reste, une centaine, tout au plus. Ou peut être que je suis le dernier . En tout cas, depuis que mon père est décédé, il y a de cela quelques semaines, je n'en ai plus croisé aucun. Sa mort m'a d'ailleurs chamboulé. Je suis rentré chez moi, un soir, après avoir fait mon tour de garde, et je l'ai vu, assis sur sa chaise, fixant ses mains d'un air sombre.

Et puis j'ai remarqué ces deux petites marques sur son cou. Oui mes amis ,c'était effectivement une morsure de vampire. Alors j'ai compris. Compris que c'était fini pour lui. Je vous laisse imaginer ma réaction. Lui, par contre, était serein, il m'a juste fait une dernière accolade, avant de me murmurer un adieu à l'oreille, pendant qu'une unique larme coulait sur ma joue, et puis, il est sorti et la lumière l'a brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres. Après ce deuil, je me suis retrouvé orphelin, n'ayant plus personne dans ce bas monde. J'étais le seul de mon espèce, entouré de créatures surnaturelles dangereuses et même mortelles. Si quiconque apprenait que j'étais un humain, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. J'essayai donc de survivre tant bien que mal, seul, sortant seulement si nécessaire, pour trouver de la nourriture. Et là encore, je me devais d'être prudent, car les monstres ne mangent pas de fruits, de légumes ou de viande grillée. Non, eux préfèrent la chaire fraîche, et moi j'en étais une à leurs yeux. Ma vie se déroulait donc comme ça, mais à l'aube de mes 18 ans, tout bascula. Car ici, à Beacon Hills, tout les habitants sont obligés de se rendre à l'université quand ils atteignent la majorité.Pour ne pas me faire suspecter, j'avais donc intérêt à y aller. Mon père m'a formé pour ça, il m'a donné plusieurs instructions et règles à respecter pour ne jamais me faire prendre.

C'est donc ainsi, qu'en ce mois de septembre, je me rendis pour la première fois dans la seule université de la ville. C'était troublant de voir toutes ces créatures à l'apparence humaine, et savoir qu'en un instant, elles pouvaient se transformer et vous dévorer sans le moindre remord. Je déglutis en m'imaginant une horde de vampires en train de me sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste plus une seule goutte de sang. _Je sens que cette année va être épique..._

Je m'engouffrai dans le grand hall du bâtiment, entouré de part et d'autre de tous ces élèves. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas l'air d'attirer beaucoup l'attention. Je me faufilai donc dans les couloirs, jusqu'à sortir dans la cour, où tout le monde devait se regrouper pour l'annonce des classes. Je la trouvai assez rapidement, et me stoppa sous le choc. La cour était remplie, bien plus que je n'espérais. Passer l'année risque d'être impossible avec tout ce joli monde. Un garçon me bouscula car je m'étais arrêté, et il se retourna vers moi, l'air pressé.

- S'cuse moi.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et continua sa route, et je le regardai, effrayé d'être découvert, mais il semblait qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Je continuai donc ma route, faisant bien attention cette fois.

Je me tenais le plus à l'écart possible de tout le monde, mais bien vite je fus encerclé de nouveaux arrivants. Il y en avait toujours plus, comme si la cour pouvait accueillir un nombre illimité d'étudiants. Quelques personnes qui semblaient se connaître discutaient avec entrain, d'autres semblaient ennuyés ou fatigués. Tout le monde sa calma cependant quand le directeur monta sur une petite scène installée pour l'occasion, et commença son discours :

- Chers élèves, vampires, loups-garous, polymorphes, démons, ainsi que tous les autres, bienvenue à l'université de Beacon Hill. Comme vous le savez déjà, votre présence ici est obligatoire, j'espère néanmoins que vous vous plairez ici et que votre année scolaire se déroule à merveille. Il y a quelques règles à respecter ici, je vais donc vous les lister pour qu'on débute tous sur de bonnes bases. Il y a ici plusieurs sortes de créatures, la première règle est donc ne pas se battre entre vos races. Je sais que les vampires et les loups-garous ne sont pas bons copains, essayez quand même de faire des efforts.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, j'entendis quelques rires ou des grognements de mécontentement. Je vis en effet deux groupes se regarder en chien de faïence, je devinais facilement à quelle espèce ils appartenaient.

- Ensuite, il faut bien évidement respecter le matériel et vos professeurs, ainsi que tous les supérieurs ici présents. Il désigna d'un signe de tête les quelques personnes derrière lui.

Il parla ainsi cinq bonnes minutes avant d'en venir à la dernière règle, qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- … et pour finir, si un jour vous avez la chance de croiser un humain, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : régalez vous !

Toutes les créatures sourirent de toutes leur dents, et moi je me fis tout petit. Oui, ça n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir. Il nous fit enfin part de nos classes respectives, et je pus aller me rendre dans la classe 5B. Notre premier cours était un cours de maths. Je me mis tout au fond de la salle, pour qu'on me remarque le moins possible, et tandis que je m'installai , la classe se remplissait à vue d'oeil. Une jeune brune s'installa en face de moi, sans me dire un mot. Un groupe de garçons rentrèrent, et celui qui semblait être le chef se posa sur la table à côté de moi, balançant son sac par terre et mettant ses pieds sur la table. Ses amis rirent , et se mirent pas loin de lui. La professeur rentra, la trentaine, brune, de jolis yeux verts et des légères tâches de rousseur. Elle soupira à la vue du '' délinquant '' , et dit d'une voix sévère :

- Monsieur Hale, je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas changé. C'est dommage, j'espérai que puisque vous aviez redoublé, vous alliez faire plus d'efforts cette année.

- Mais madame, ça aurait été dommage de ne plus vous revoir... dit-il en mimant des yeux de chien battu.

Il y eut plusieurs rires.

Elle soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête, et écrivit son nom au tableau.

- Je suis Madame Eterna, votre professeur de mathématiques ainsi que votre professeur principal. J'espère que nous passerons une agréable année, et que vous vous conduirez d'une façon exemplaire.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil insistant sur ce fameux Hale, et il ne fit qu'hocher les épaules, ce qui amusa ses amis.

Elle nous distribua ensuite des fiches, qu'on devait remplir pour le lendemain. La journée se passa assez calmement, et finalement personne ne me prêta attention. Tout se déroulait donc plus ou moins bien, mais malheureusement, ceci ne dura pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite les amis !**

**Armones** → Tant mieux alors ! Ahah merci. A Walking Dead o_o ? C'était pas le but mais merci x'D étant fan de la série ça ne peut que me flatter ^^. Tu verras bien =P...

Je l'ai dis, les monstres ont une apparence humaine, tant qu'ils ne sont pas transformés ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui est quoi x). J'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour la review ,à bientôt !

**Triskel Orion Black **→ Merci =)

**Kyubea** → Ah oui ? Et bien merci ahah x) ! C'est... maintenant =P ! Outch si tu n'es pas patiente tu vas souffrir avec moi comme auteur mdr, je publie pas très vite x)... Oh oui une lectrice *-* ! Ah oui x) ? Je lis plus vraiment de fics sur les mangas arf . Là encore tu vas être déçue, j'écris toujours des chapitres courts xD … Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, les monstres restent sous leur apparence humaine durant les cours et ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui est quoi ( sauf évidement s'ils se connaissent). Hum hum tu découvriras bien assez vite si tes hypothèses sont justes =P !

Merci pour ta review !

**Mihaaru** → Merci *-* yeah Sterek all the way è_é !

Bah on ne peut pas.. les maths c'est le mal incarné xD !

Merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Lessa-chan** → Merci =) !

**Wm** → Aha merci ^^

**Louange** → Tant mieux s'il l'est x). Oh je le connais, j'avais regardé il y a très longtemps quand j'étais une grande otaku fan de mangas x)... Mais je me suis inspirée d'un livre que j'ai commencé à lire dans une librairie. D'ailleurs faudrait que je l'achète vu que je connais pas du tout la suite x). Du coup là ça va être de l'improvisation mdr.

Bref, merci pour ta review ^^ !

**Mawia** → Oui, et tu me connais, en grande sadique je suis , je vais malmener mes personnages favoris keur keur.

Ahah c'est réciproque n'amour, d'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'on écrit une fic ensemble hein x). Merci pour ta review love love !

**Kamkam85** → Aw merci =) !

**Driamar** → Merciiiiiii !

**Bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir =).**

* * *

><p>J'ai vraiment cru y passer cette fois. Le deuxième jour avait débuté, et nous étions en cours d'histoire, sûrement ce que je déteste le plus. Le professeur nous parlait des différentes races de créatures qui existaient et comment elles avaient peu à peu '' colonisé '' les terres. Il parlait des humains en les qualifiant d'adjectifs très peu flatteurs, comme si c'était de la vermine, et ça commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. J'aurai dû rester impassible, car le prof a remarqué que je semblai agité, et bien attentionné comme il était, il m'a demandé si tout allait bien, ce qui fit attirer tous les regards sur moi.<p>

- Est-ce que tout va bien... - il regarda son plan de classe -, monsieur Stilinski ? Me questionna le vieil homme.

- Euh... oui, merci. Répondis-je imperceptiblement.

- Hum, tant que vous avez la parole, voulez vous partager votre point de vue sur la guerre d'il y a 50 ans entre les vampires et les loups-garous ?

Je déglutis, ne sachant pas du tout quoi répondre. Déjà car je ne connaissais absolument rien à cette guerre à part ce que mon père avait bien voulu m'apprendre, et car je ne savais pas du tout quel parti je devais prendre.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis là dessus...

- Mais bien sûr que si, chacun de nous doit bien avoir quelque chose à dire. Peut être voulez vous venter les mérites du général Arkbar, le chef de toutes les meutes, ou encore le prince de la nuit, Mendir ? Insista-t-il.

- Je...

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient lentement sur ma tempe et j'avais la gorge de plus en plus sèche. Si je ne disais rien, ou que je disais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, j'étais foutu dans les deux cas.

- Et bien alors, on a perdu sa langue ?

Tout le monde me fixait , attendant que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Merde, moi qui voulait rester discret, c'était raté. Tandis que je restais silencieux, commençant à rendre mes camarades de plus en plus suspicieux, la fille qui s'est mis en face de moi la veille, parla à ma place, surprenant tout le monde :

- Personnellement, je ne suis fan ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Ce sont juste deux espèces comportant une belle brochette d'idiots, se faisant la guerre pour des futilités. On a sacrifié des milliers de vie pour ces... elle se tût un instant avant de reprendre. Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'on en fait tout un plat pour une guerre que je considère comme étant une bagarre entre gosses.

Je la regardai, étonnée. Quelle créature pouvait autant haïr les loups-garous et les vampires pour n'avoir aucune gêne de leur dire en face ? D'ailleurs , la réaction des concernés ne se fit pas attendre. Certains avaient sortis les griffes, les enfonçant profondément dans la table, et certaines canines étaient apparentes. La fille, elle , s'en fichait.

- Ceci est votre avis et chaque opinion compte, veuillez cependant garder ce genre de réflexion pour vous à l'avenir. Et vous autres, calmez vous ! On ne va pas déclencher une bagarre dès le début de l'année scolaire tout de même.

Tout le monde se calma, mais la tension ne baissa pas pour autant. Je la remerciai silencieusement de m'avoir sorti de là, car si elle n'était pas intervenue, ça aurait sûrement très mal fini pour moi...

Quand le cours se termina, je sorti en dernier, et je fus très surpris de voir la fille de tout à l'heure se diriger vers moi. Elle n'empoigna par le poignet et m'entraîna sans rien me dire.

- Eh, lâche moi !

Je me dégagea de sa poigne et elle se retourna vers moi, toujours avec ce visage indifférent.

- Je sais ce que tu es. Souffla-t-elle.

Mon sang se glaça et je me figeai sur place. Elle m'observa un instant, avant de lâcher un petit rire.

- Désolé, j'ai dû t'effrayer. Tu ne crains rien avec moi, je suis comme toi. Allons dans un endroit calme, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Trop étonné, et pas confiant le moins du monde , je décidai de la suivre tout de même. On finit par monter sur le toit, où il n'y avait pas un chat. Elle referma la porte, la verrouillant, pour être sûre qu'on ne soit pas dérangé, puis revint vers moi.

- Je pense que je te dois des explications. Je m'appelle Allison Argent et je suis bien une humaine. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, de nos jours nous sommes rares. Je suis là moi aussi par obligation, bien que je connaisse déjà pas mal de monde. J'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais un humain quand je t'ai vu hésiter sur la grande guerre. Tout le monde la connaît , c'est une des premières choses qu'apprennent ces espèces de monstres. Enfin bon, je suis heureuse de voir qu'il reste d'autres personnes comme nous. Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle, tout en levant sa main vers moi.

J'hésitai un instant avant de la serrer, un peu confus.

- Je... wow, c'est dur à avaler. Je ne m'en rends toujours pas compte. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas croisé d'homme ou de femme. Enfin.. merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure, je suis ravi aussi.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement, avant qu'on ne redescende pour nous rendre à notre prochain cours, du français, et nous parlions de tout et de rien en route, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. C'était sans doutes l'effet de ne pas avoir communiqué avec quelqu'un depuis un moment maintenant, mais en tout cas , avoir une amie humaine à ses côtés était une bénédiction. Je ne serais plus seul et affronter cette année me semblait plus réalisable désormais. Alors qu'on allait rentrer dans la salle, le gars d'hier, Derek me semble-t-il, nous barra la route, tout sourire, avant de regarder froidement Allison, qui ne sourcilla même pas.

- Alors comme ça mademoiselle trouve que les loups-garous sont des idiots, hein.. ?

- Tout à fait, et tu ne fais que confirmer mes propos.

Il perdit son sourire, ses yeux devenant tout à coup rouges, et il semblait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Je m'interposai, ne voulant pas qu'il la blesse.

- Hé, elle a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense encore, pourquoi prends-tu ça personnellement de toute façon ?

Sans m'y attendre, je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur, Derek à quelques centimètres de moi en train de me fixer de ses yeux couleur sang, me tenant fermement par le col de mon T-shirt.

- J'sais pas qui t'es petit merdeux, mais je vais te dire une chose, si on s'en prend à un loup-garou, on s'en prend aussi à moi, car je suis l'Alpha et t'as intérêt à bien te mettre ça dans ton petit crâne, c'est clair ?

Je le regardai bouche bée, n'arrivant plus à dire quoi que ce soit. Il finit par me relâcher, en reniflant, et rentra dans la classe comme si de rien n'était. Allison accourut vers moi , inquiète et me prit par les épaules pour vérifier si j'allais bien.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû me l'ouvrir devant lui... s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je survivrai, tentais-je de plaisanter. Tant que tu n'as rien, c'est l'essentiel.

Elle me sourit tristement en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Merci Stiles.

Je lui rendis son accolade et on entra à notre tour dans la salle, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Derek.

Dieu merci, le cours de français se déroula sans trop de perturbations, et avant la fin de la sonnerie, on entendit la voix du proviseur dans les hauts-parleurs. Tout le monde se tût, attendant patiemment ce qu'il allait annoncer.

- Bonjour chers élèves, débuta-t-il, je sais que ce n'est que le deuxième jour de cours, mais j'avais une annonce importante à faire. Moi et mes collègues organiseront bientôt un événement tout à fait particulier, qui ne s'est jamais fait à Beacon Hill auparavant, pour célébrer les 30 ans de l'université. On vous fera parvenir très prochainement les infos. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable journée.

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent, et des hypothèses plus bizarres les unes que les autres se firent entendre. Je regardai vers Allison , qui hocha les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que moi.

Je me demandais bien ce que ça pouvait être...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadadaaaaam le chapitre 3 est là !**

**Lady** → Coucou ! Ahaha tu verras bien si tes suppositions sont exactes =P !

Bien sûr qu'il y aura du sterek ! Je n'écris que sur ça de toute façon x).

Aw merci !

Et c'est pas grave pour les fautes, j'en fais malheureusement aussi =X !

Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

**Whytias** → Merci e.e ! Il est doué en corps à corps, nuance. Mais son personnage va '' évoluer ''… tu verras bien =D !

Merci pour ta review !

**Alamane-kun** → Mais j'aime bien les zombis moi, TWD est une de mes séries fav' xD !

Enfin bon, bizarre que ça vous fasse penser à ça o_o !

Merci pour ta review ^^

**Lessa-chan** → Les filles sont plus badass que veux-tu !

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point huhuhu, comme tu m'as déjà lue, tu dois savoir que je suis une grande sadique...

Même en s'améliorant il reste bête ahah, enfin tu verras bien.

Merci pour ta review =)

**N.D.A : Je ne répondrais pa****s à toutes les reviews, sorry, par contre je réponds à tous vos MP donc vous savez où me trouver. Et pour répondre à pas mal de monde, OUI, je continue toutes mes fics jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient finies, donc pas la peine de demander, je mets juste du temps car c'est très dur avec les cours. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une flèche traversa l'air frisquet de cet automne, avant d'atterrir dans un lapin. Deux ombres se mouvèrent à travers les arbres de la forêt, se dirigeant vers leur repas de ce soir.<p>

- Tu es très douée au tir à l'arc Allison, tu as d'autres talents cachés ? Demandais-je à mon amie, totalement admiratif.

- Qui sait... tu verras avec le temps ! Me répondit-elle, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Le lapin fourré dans notre sac, nous décidions de nous rendre près d'un lac, se situant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt . Nous marchions dans un silence calme et apaisant, mais je me décidai à le briser pour poser une question qui me trottait dans la tête.

- Dis, tu savais que Derek était un Alpha ?

- Oui, tout le monde le sait en fait. Disons qu'il est pas trop le genre de gars à être discret si tu vois ce que je veux dire. De plus son oncle, Peter Hale, est le sous directeur de notre école, donc ça fait automatiquement de lui quelqu'un de respecté , tout le monde évite de s'attirer ses foudres et le laisse faire ses 100 caprices. J'aurais dû éviter de le mettre en colère l'autre fois, mais son comportement arrogant m'agace, j'aurais bien voulu le remettre à sa place !

- Je vois... mais pour notre survie, je pense qu'il serait bon de l'éviter, il ne manquerait plus qu'il découvre ce qu'on est.

- Tu as sans doutes raison.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers moi, avant de m'indiquer le lac qui était à quelques mètres. Le paysage me laissa sans voix, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. L'eau claire, quasi transparente, était parsemée de quelques feuilles couleur soleil et feu. Le vent léger faisait des ondes d'eau, et les roseaux se pliaient , créant une danse dans cette petite source d'eau . Je m'approchai au bord, m'accroupissant pour mieux admirer le soleil qui se levait.

- C'est beau, dis-je simplement.

Je fermai mes yeux et respirai l'air frais qui remplissait mes poumons , me donnant un nouveau souffle de vie.

Mon amie me tira de ma rêverie, tapotant sur sa montre.

- On doit y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Je me relevai et on passa chez Allison, où Chris nous attendait sur le perron.

- Alors la chasse a été fructueuse ? Nous interrogea son père.

Sa fille sortit le lapin de son sac, le prenant par les oreilles et le tendit vers lui.

- Une cuisse de lapin pour ce soir, ça te tente ?

Il sourit et nous intima d'entrer, on mangea rapidement un petit déjeuner, qui se résumait à quelques morceaux de pain et de l'eau, puis nous repartîmes en cours. Les premiers arrivés étaient bien évidement les vampires, qui se dépêchaient de se rendre dans l'établissement avant que le soleil ne soit trop fort, bien qu'à cette période de l'année, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Je les regardai d'un air dégoûté, les vampires étaient les créatures que je haïssais le plus, surtout après ce qu'il est arrivé à mon père. Nous nous dirigions vers notre classe, où un troupeau s'était formé.

- Tiens donc, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

J'hochai les épaules, et on décida d'aller voir qu'est ce qui provoquait tant d'agitation . Plus on s'approchait, plus on entendait les cris et les exclamations des étudiants, qui entouraient deux jeunes hommes en train de se battre.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un cabot, petit con ! Grogna un des gars, dont bizarrement la voix me disait quelque chose.

Je me faufilai à travers la foule, essayant d'apercevoir les trouble-fêtes, et comme je le pensai, Derek était en train de mettre une bonne droite à son assaillant, qui l'esquiva de justesse, avant de cracher un léger filet de sang.

L'autre ne m'était pas inconnu non plus, c'était le mec qui m'avait foncé dedans le jour de la rentrée.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, devenant bleus glacial, et il s'élança vers l'Alpha, griffes et crocs sortis.

- T'attends rien pour attendre !

Il sauta sur Derek et ils tombèrent au sol, le jeune omega, car c'en était un , allait le frapper au visage quand une femme l'arrêta, le retenant par le bras.

- Monsieur McCall, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer ceci s'il vous plaît ?!

Tout le monde se tût immédiatement et la femme nous regarda d'un air sévère.

- Vous tous, dispersez vous et retournez en classe immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Les élèves, déçus, repartirent de leur côté tandis que je cherchai Allison du regard. Elle me trouva la première et je fus surpris quand elle me prit par l'épaule.

- Allons en cours, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Je la suivis sans faire d'histoire, néanmoins inquiet, c'était quoi tout ce remue-ménage ? Et pourquoi Allison semblait-elle confuse ?

Après le cours de français, je la rattrapai et lui dit de me suivre. Arrivés sur le toit, je lui demandai des explications quant à son comportement de tout à l'heure.

- Je... Scott, le garçon qui s'est battu avec Derek, je le connais. M'avoua-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

La jeune fille s'appuya contre un grillage, semblant soudainement très triste.

Elle soupira, avant de reprendre :

- Il était humain lui aussi.

- Etait... ? M'étonnais-je.

- Oui. C'est très compliqué, il était humain mais sa mère s'est entichée de Peter.. et oui, c'est bien l'oncle de Derek dont je parle. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était humaine, et elle acceptait que ce soit un loup-garou. Mais Scott, lui, n'a pas pu supporter ça et a provoqué Peter, qui a finit par découvrir leur identité. Il a tué sa mère et l'a mordu, sauf qu'au lieu de mourir, il s'est transformé sous la morsure de l'alpha. Et comme tout le monde l'a appris, personne ne voulait rester avec lui, le traitant de bâtard d'humain, de faux loup-garou, enfin toutes les insultes imaginables. Et lui n'attend que sa vengeance, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à Derek, après tout il est de la même famille.

Je l'écoutai hébété, n'arrivant pas à imaginer ce qu'il a dû endurer. Les loups-garou étaient donc aussi monstrueux que les vampires...

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est horrible... plus ça va, moins j'aime ce Derek.

- Tu ne dois aimer aucune créature. Dit-elle froidement. Aucune ne mérite compassion ou pitié.

Son ton glacial me surpris, mais je me dis qu'elle avait raison. Pourtant je ne savais pas encore à ce moment là que je me trompais complètement au sujet de toute cette histoire.


End file.
